Re: COTS
by QuietFever
Summary: SCIII- Chronicles of the Sword Adaptation
1. Chapter 1

**If you had a second chance, would you take it?**

**Do everything all over again, in the hopes of attaining a better outcome?**

**...**

**Even if it meant reliving the pain?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I knew you would.**

**So, I grant you one last chance.**

**Try not to waste it, as there may not be another.**

**Good luck.**

**War God of Grandall.**

* * *

_Thud!_

Gale winced in pain as he fell off the bed and hit his head on the cold, wooden floorboards of the dorm room. Grunting in annoyance at his misfortune, he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of the ceiling; which, while not exactly an unpleasant view, was not precisely the first thing he wanted to be seeing.

Getting to his feet, Gale took the time to observe his surroundings. There were three beds in the room, a couple of wardrobes, and a window that was allowing in the sunlight. Yawning, the amber-eyed cadet made his way over to the window and opened it; just in time to enjoy the cool breeze that was passing by, which was carrying the pleasant scent of...bacon?

_CRAP! _The cadet went wide eyed as he realized an important fact. _I'm late for breakfast!_

Quickly checking that he was decent, and finding that falling asleep in the standard Grandall Uniform (which consisted of a short-sleeved red cotton shirt, green undershirt, and brown pants) had probably saved him time, Gale turned around to run out the room-

Only to slip on a shirt and find himself tumbling out the window and into the tree below.

'DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!'

* * *

Unbeknownst to Gale, who managed to land, untangle, and climb down the tree before searching for the Mess, his search only taking him farther away from his intended destination, a figure in a white hood and holding a Scythe was watching from afar.

Zasalamel smiled, something that was rare for the dark skinned immortal. He watched in amusement as Gale continued to become even more lost while he searched for his breakfast.

Zasalamel wondered just how much Gale remembered, but eventually shook it off; there were no guarantees after all.

_I have repaid my debt. That is all that matters now. _Looking over at the lost cadet, who had finally managed to locate the Mess Hall after a lot of effort, Zasalamel shot a sad smile in Gale's direction as he entered.

Shaking it off, he waved his hand in the air, opening a gateway toa place beyond time and space; that came in the appearance of a swirling black portal.

Without looking back, the immortal entered, and as the portal closed behind him he whispered.

'Good luck.'

And with that, he vanished, allowing events to now unfold.

What would happen? He didn't know. The ramifications of his actions could have consequences he could never dream of.

If only he knew…


	2. Chapter 2

The chatter in the Mess Hall died down to an uneasy silence as the Cadets of Parousia Military Academy once again bore witness to the familiar sight of two strong-willed women butting heads.

The two women were famous in the Academy for differing reasons. The first woman, who was standing next to the table with her comrades standing at either side, was Abelia Schillfelt.

Born into a noble family famous for bringing forth the best generals, soldiers and tacticians; she carried herself with the manner of one befitting her status. Her knowledge on tactics and strategic ability were reasoned to be second only to Girardot's, and her skill with the blade was the greatest amongst the Cadets. Her beauty only added to her fame, being blessed with long, luscious golden hair with two pronounced locks framing her flawless face accompanied by radiant blue eyes and an eye catching figure to match, it came as very little surprise that she was the object of everyone's envy and admiration.

The second woman, the one that stood up at the table, her hands pressed against the top and her silver eyes glaring at Abelia, was Riese Klein; one of the few cadets that could match Abelia in terms of skill with a blade, and perhaps the only cadet whose birthplace has caused more controversy in the past few months than one would've expected.

Riese was from the Halteese Republic, an easy fact to identify as her hair was naturally blue in colour and skin white like snow; though due to the days spent in the sun she had gained a slight tan, so the hair was the main identifier. Due to her being from Halteese, many suspected her to be a spy, and as such she was scorned by the general populace of the Academy. It was only thanks to the reassurance of Head Instructor Girardot, and the unlikely friendships that she had formed with two other cadets that caused many to change their opinions about her; though some still had their own reservations.

It was also due to those bonds she had made that Riese found herself in conflict with Abelia on more than one occasion.

'I see your captain isn't seated with you.' Abelia smirked. 'Did the fool finally wise up and drop out? It took him long enough.'

'Hardly.' snapped Riese, who was being eyed warily by the poor man sitting next to her, hoping he wouldn't have to step in again as last time he ended up with a black eye. 'I see you're still accompanied by your guard dogs.' Riese added, referring to the man and woman standing by Abelia's sides. 'You too frightened to come here yourself? '

The woman was put off and frowned, while the man simply shook his head and sighed, before looking over at the cadet sitting next to Riese; who was shooting him a look of sympathy that he returned in kind.

Abelia glared at Riese, not pleased by the accusation. 'Hardly. I just simply came here to offer you a chance to surrender. The outcome of the match is blatantly obvious. I fail to comprehend why the Head Instructor saw fit to make you lot my opponents.' She said haughtily, riling up Riese further.

'Perhaps Head Instructor Girardot believes that we will be more than a match for you.' Riese stated triumphantly, containing her anger, only to frown when Abelia began to laugh.

'Do not misunderstand.' She started after regaining control of herself. 'I have the upmost respect for yours and Aeneas' abilities, but I hardly think that your captain is worth my time.'

At this Riese could no longer hold back. 'WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU PRISSY BRAT?!'

A lot of the cadets occupying the Mess couldn't believe that someone had raised their voice like that against Abelia, the girl in question was unfazed however, and stated her case calmly. 'Simple. He isn't suited for this Academy. He isn't suited for war. He is a lazy, good-for-nothing moron that through sheer dumb luck has managed to make it through Parousia thus far.'

Riese prepared to lunge at the girl, but found herself restrained by Aeneas, who had moved from his seated position and placed a hand on Riese's shoulders' maintaining a firm but gentle grip. The male cadet with auburn hair, which was slicked back with gel, attempted to intervene before things escalated between the two.

'Come now Abelia, aren't you doing Gale too little justice? Girardot wouldn't have allowed him to enter Parousia if he didn't have the potential to be a soldier, right?' Aeneas reasoned, and was promptly ignored by both women as the two glared at each other with fire in their eyes.

Aeneas sighed internally. _Damnit! The only people that can stop this right now are one of the Instructors or-_

'ACHOO!'

A loud sneeze originating from nearby cut through Aeneas' thoughts as well as the tense atmosphere that had formed, the sheer suddenness causing many to jump in surprise; including Abelia and Riese. As if rehearsed, all the cadets in the mess slowly turned their heads in the direction of the perpetrator.

The perpetrator was a cadet with unkempt, wild hair and amber eyes, sporting a horizontal scar just under his left one. Everyone couldn't help but feel a slight sense of confusion as the cadet only stood a few feet away from the table where the two women had been going at it, but no one had seen him there previously.

Aeneas was the first to recover, and couldn't help but sigh. 'Gale.'

'Yes?' The cadet replied, taking a seat at the table Riese and Aeneas occupied.

'Did you only just get here?' The amber eyed cadet nodded, causing Aeneas to sigh even further. 'How are you only just NOW getting here? And why do you look like you've been rolling around in the dirt?'

Gale simply shrugged in response. 'I got lost.'

'How did you get lost?' Aeneas questioned, confusion clear in his voice. He had also stopped restraining Riese; who had straightened her posture and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation at Gale's not so out of character response.

Gale leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, before wagging a finger in Aeneas direction. 'Parousia Military Academy is a big place. It is no surprise that I would get lost looking for the Mess.' He said, his tone stating the obvious like an adult would to a child. He then frowned. 'When you think about it, it's sort of your fault for ditching me.'

Aeneas eye twitched in irritation. 'How the hell is you getting lost MY fault?'

Gale stopped wagging his finger and frowned further. 'How am I supposed to know where the Mess is?'

'It is literally a straight walk from the Dorms!'

'Straight? Is that not a relative thing Aeneas? When one turns left, does not the left now become the straight path with which one now walks? And is that not the same for the right? With such a flimsy path of 'straight, how was I not to get lost?'

'We've been here eight months!'

'I fail to see your point.'

Exasperated, Aeneas sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose as Riese had done. Confused as to why his friend was acting in such a manner, Gale merely shrugged. Then, as if realizing something important, he turned his head in the direction of the blonde-haired woman. 'Hey Abelia, did you need something?'

Abelia managed to compose herself and gave the cadet a look of annoyance that was completely missed by the man in question. 'Nothing. I see that you haven't run off yet.'

Gale tilted his head to side. 'Why would I do that?'

Abelia smirked. 'Because I'm your opponent for the practical exam of course.' The blonde haired woman waited a moment, to allow her words to sink in. Unfortunately, it did not have the desired effect.

Instead of being intimidated, Gale simply raised a brow. 'So?'

The simplicity of the reply caught everyone by surprise, save for Riese and Aeneas who were chuckling at the expected response. This was how their conversations usually went. Abelia would place herself above Gale with an air of superiority. Never hesitating to display the fact that she was far more successful than the amber-eyed man in all facets of life and area of study. Gale, however, was either completely unaware of what she was doing or ignored it so splendidly that everyone believed that the former must have been true.

Abelia went red in the cheeks out of embarrassment and stormed off in a rather dignified manner to prepare for the exam that was to take place later that day, her two compatriots following after her. Gale frowned, then turned to his two friends. 'Was it something I said?'

'Yes,' deadpanned Riese, sitting back in her seat. The blue-haired woman smirked when she saw the complete and utter expression of shock that plastered itself on his face. She rolled her eyes and pushed a tray containing a meal over to the amber-eyed cadet. 'Eat up. There's an hour till the exam starts and we only have about fifteen minutes to get ready.'

Gale nodded and began to eat. While he did this, Aeneas took the opportunity to speak with Riese now that she had calmed. 'Honestly Riese.' He said with a sigh. 'Did you really have to start fighting with Abelia so early in the morning?'

Riese frowned as she looked at her friend. 'What? So you expect me to sit by while she insults him?'

Aeneas shook his head. 'Of course not. I just have no desire to get caught up in another of your arguments. The last time I did you almost broke my jaw.' He absentmindedly rubbed his jaw for emphasis.

Riese rolled her eyes. 'I already apologized for that. Do you have to keep bringing it up?'

Aeneas gave a small grin. 'Only if it lets me get my point across.' He chuckled when Riese gave him a soft punch in the arm. 'Careful now, I don't want you breaking this next.'

Riese smirked. 'Then perhaps you should be training a lot more and eating a lot less.'

Aeneas was appalled. 'Hey! It isn't my fault that Gale's cooking is so good!' Riese had to agree with him on that. 'Besides, it isn't like you haven't put on a couple of pounds yourself!'

That earned the brunette a hard, deserved punch in the arm; which resulted in the two of them bickering. Used to this, Gale ignored the pair and continued to eat. He did, however, stop when he realized something important.

_We have a practical exam today?_

* * *

The sight of the training fields always took Girardot's breath away.

Streams of crystalline water glistened like stars under the suns warming rays, flowing underneath sturdy wooden bridges that joined two separate fields together. Four outpost, rectangular, man-made structures of wood, sat on the field furthest from him, spread out under the watchful gaze of the mountain range that guarded them against southern winds. Two outposts sat on the second field, closer to him and the barrier of trees and bush standing aside.

All in all, it was a decent set up for cadets, and on a fine day such as this it was perfect. If only...

'No.'

'Gale.'

'No.'

'Be reasonable.'

'I said no!'

Head Instructor Girardot released a sigh that seemed as long and drawn out as all the lectures he had given during his stay at Parousia combined. Unencumbered by the weight of his armor, iron plate covering his limbs and torso with chainmail protecting the joints, he moved towards the two groups of cadets with long, powerful strides; taking note of how they had chosen to prepare themselves for the days exam.

Unit one, led by Abelia Schillfelt, was organized and well-armed. Unsurprisingly, she had managed to coerce a few extra cadets into joining her squad for the Exam; all of whom wore the standard Grandall Uniform; red metal plate armor over chainmail with a black helmet that left the face exposed. Girardot found it amusing as to how easy it was to differentiate between the temporary members of the unit and the permanent; as the core of the group, comprised of Notus Anemio, Ishtar Valkyrie, and Abelia herself, were attired much differently from their comrades.

Notus Anemio, a young man with surprisingly feminine features whose red hair was slicked back with gel, practiced the Grieve Edge Discipline, a martial art involving the use of bladed boots as a weapon, and equipped himself accordingly; a light but sturdy chest plate protecting his torso, metal shin guards sitting just above his bladed boots, fingerless gloves and shoulder pads adorning his arms; a cotton shirt and green trousers held up by a belt with various pouches. Lightly armored but not completely unprotected, and allowing for a wider range of movement in a style that's emphasis relied on timing and speed.

Ishtar Valkyrie, a young woman whose golden brown hair stretched just past her shoulders and face seemed set in a stern expression, wielded a Grandall Standard Issue Great Sword; a large blade requiring two hands to wield effectively. Though, while the blade was standard, her dress was not. Metal gauntlets and boots adorned her arms and legs perspectively. A long, side cut skirt and pants covered her legs, with a belt around her waist, and over her torso was a plain white jerkin. It appeared that she was going for a balance between speed and protection, Girardot deduced, slightly impressed. Though, he made a note to mention that having no proper armor around her body would be potentially fatal in a death match.

And finally, Abelia Schillfelt. If Notus prioritized speed, and Ishtar balance, then Abelia's focus was protection. Metal gauntlets covered her arms, crimson pauldrons attached to the white and gold breastplate protecting her torso while the leather tasset around her waist sheltered her thighs. Around her neck was a short cape, embroided at the collar, that reached just past her waist, and was the same colour as the pair of stocking that extended from the metal boots around her feet to just above her knees; white. Underneath all this she wore chain mail, and was unbothered/unhampered by the extra weight it added as her posture hadn't slackened in the slightest.

On her left arm was a small, circular shield that took up most of her forearm, and on her left hip a sword; sheathed in its leather scabbard. Girardot admitted to himself that it only added to her imposing and dignified visage; sunlight reflecting brilliantly off the shields smooth, metal surface.

Unit One, Girardot reasoned, was organized, well prepared, and acting in a manner befitting the future defenders of the Empire. Noticing his approach, they had formed together in a neat, orderly line; standing at attention.

In comparison...

'Damnit Gale! Get out of that tree this instant!' Riese shouted, looking up into the branches from its base.

'As soon as one of you takes my place as leader!' Gale replied, refusing to leave until his demands were met.

'It's already been decided! There's nothing we can do about it now!' Aeneas attempted to sound reasonable, but it was quite clear to everyone with the way he was twirling his lance around that he was itching to use it on him.

'Then no! I'm feeling kind of sick anyway-'

'Someone who scaled a tree in under five seconds doesn't get to fake illness!' Riese quickly interrupted, causing Gale to shout.

'Damnit!'

Girardot sighed. The cadets of Unit Fifty Three, on more than one occasion, had him considering an early retirement. This squad of cadets was comprised of three...unique individuals.

Aeneas Anchises, a polite young man whose well-mannered nature often belittled the enormous strength he wielded; able to fell four-to-five men through sheer force alone. He would be a fine soldier, if not for the fact he had an incredibly soft personality. He absolutely refused to use the full brunt of his strength on living targets when using actual weapons; a liability in war.

Light brown hair slicked back with gel, it revealed a handsome face with well-defined features and striking blue eyes. A maroon wool shirt and sage green pants where the only visible items of cloth on him, as the rest of him was covered in an assortment of greyish-blue armor plate. Metal gloves over the hands and forearms with pointed tips like talons. Pauldrons connected to a sturdy breastplate with a large tasset attached to the base; the metal panels extending off it covering the sides of his legs, while his metal grieves protected his feet, shins and knees.

In the cadets hand was a lance; the pointed tip of the long metal rod raised chest high, pointed tip directed towards the tree Riese Klein was standing by.

'Gale.' The young woman warned. 'Stop being ridiculous and get out of that tree.'

'What's ridiculous is your outfit!' Came the curt reply with the rustling branches, and Girardot was inclined to agree. Riese dressed as if she were going out for a daily stroll than into battle.

Covering her chest and hugging her sides was a red, sleeveless top; slightly tanned arms revealed, save for the small section of her forearms where blue gloves stretched midway up, and an even smaller section of her upper arms where a blue band wrapped around her biceps. A white belt around her waist separated her shirt from the long, side-cut skirt that left the left leg exposed and the right covered; made of the same material as her shirt albeit a brighter red with white around the hem. All of this was accompanied by a pair of brown leather boots, and some mail around her legs; the only visible piece of armor on her.

He supposed it was fitting, that her choice of attire was as odd as she was. Though she seemed normal enough, he had dealt with more than a few complaints regarding her actions during practical lessons. Repeatedly breaking the bone of her fellow cadets eventually got on everyone's nerves. Not to mention there were some...unsavory incidents involving groups that had threatened the male members of her unit.

The details of said incidents were better left unsaid.

'EXCUSE ME!' Riese cried out in shock, indignant. She saw no issue with her attire considering her fighting style required a large degree of flexibility and mobility, and these clothes were perfect for that.

'YOU HEARD ME! YOU BLUE-HAIRED TYRANT!'

A sickening grimace formed on her face. Storming off, Riese declared. 'THAT'S IT! AENEAS GET HIM OUT OF THERE!'

And Aeneas was all too happy to oblige. Flexing his muscles, he charged towards the tree, ramming it. The wood splintered and shook as the lance made contact, and trembled violently as if struck by a heavy wind.

'AENEAS YOU BAST-' The sentence never met its completion as Gale, who had been hiding so poorly in the tree, fell out of it and tumbled into the ground; dirt and dust kicked up into a small cloud.

Girardot resisted the urge, no matter how tempting it may be, to strike Gale with the back of his hand. The young man currently picking himself up off the ground and dusting himself was dressed so inappropriately that he could be court marshalled right this moment.

If Riese was dressed for a stroll, then Gale was prepared to wander aimlessly around the house. A short sleeved shirt and long pants held up by a simple leather belt, with brown, leather boots on his feet. If not for the fact that Gale repeatedly argued that any form of armor would only impede his proficiency with his weapon of choice, and had proven his case to the Girardot himself, then the Instructor would've kicked him out of the Academy immediately.

'YOU BLASTED TY- GENERAL GIRARDOT!' Gale exclaimed, disregarding his complaint towards his friends and standing at attention. 'Err...when did you get here sir?' He asked nervously.

'Since Miss Klein was attempting to coerce you out of that tree.' He replied bluntly, causing the amber-eyed cadet to pale and stammer as her tried to voice an excuse for his actions.

Gale was...odd to say the least. Not only his weapon, a staff of wood as hard as steel that could change its length and width, but his character also. The cadet, while often times appearing oblivious, had a certain acumen. A sharpness of mind hidden underneath those distant amber eyes, which not many noticed. Though, looking at him struggling to find the right words to explain his juvenile behavior, it was no wonder he was treated as a fool many a time.

'Enough.' He said, wanting to get the exam underway. 'Join up with the others and we can get this exam started.'

Gale opened his mouth to protest, but a stern glare from the grey haired Instructor silenced him. Dejectedly, he walked alongside Aeneas and Riese as they took their place beside their soon to be opponents, cursing his fate of having to lead.

Ignoring the amber-eyes cadet, Girardot paced in front of the two groups, voice booming like rumbling thunder. 'Listen up you baby birds! Today you will be putting all the skills you have learnt thus far to the test in a mock battle. However, don't assume that this is going to be anything like thus far.' Murmurs of confusion were quickly silenced as the aged but muscular man continued to speak. 'Firstly, any battles between cadets will not be to first blood. Instead, any fights taking place will continue until one party is no longer able to fight. Use whatever method you see fit to achieve this.'

The prospect made some of the cadets uncomfortable, and a couple from Abelia's unit eyed Aeneas and Riese warily. When Riese smirked in their direction they quickly averted their gaze.

'The second.' Girardot said, gaining their attention once more. 'And perhaps most important thing, is that this exam will determine your future in the Academy. If I deem your performance inadequate then you will immediately be expelled.' He gave an unerring grin at their shocked expressions. 'So do try your best to impress me.' He then locked his eyes onto the leaders of the groups. 'Abelia Schillfelt, you and your squad will be taking the Northern field, and your designated outposts are identifiable by the blue flag. Gale, your main base is located here, on the southern field. Your unit will be identified by the colour red and your outposts likewise.' He waved a hand. 'Go now, and when I give the signal, the exam will began.'

* * *

'Don't worry.' Abelia said haughtily as she passed by a panicked Gale, still mortified at the prospect of having to lead his unit. 'Since this is just practice, we'll let you keep your lives when you lose.'

Normally, Riese would've shot a snide remark back at her, but was too preoccupied with trying to shake Gale out of his stupor. Not that she was doing the shaking of course, as she had Aeneas to do that for her. The brunette gripped Gale by his shoulders and shook him wildly.

Abelia, slightly embarrassed at being ignored, but satisfied that Gale had (supposedly) realized the gravity of being paired as her opponent, said nothing more as she led her group to their assigned bases, preparing to plan.

After she had passed over the bridge, Gale was successfully shaken out of his shock.

'Aeneas, you can stop now.' Riese said, noticing Gale's consciousness return. The strong man nodded and placed Gale down, smirking slightly as his friend attempted to find his footing.

After a few, unsuccessful tries, Gale eventually opted to sit on the ground and wait until the world stopped spinning. Though, his state didn't stop him from voicing his complaint. 'Why me? Why couldn't one of you guys have been the leader?' He let out a long, drawn out sigh.

'Well.' Riese explained. 'Whether you like it or not, out of all of us you're the only one who has had any practical experience leading.'

Aeneas nodded in agreement. 'She's right, remember our first day?'

Gale adopted a thoughtful expression. 'You mean when I caught you-'

'No!' Aeneas blushed furiously, causing Riese to raise a brow at what he was trying to hide. 'I mean the other thing that happened during out first lesson with Girardot.'

'Oh!' Gale gave a sheepish grin, which formed into a hard line. 'That was just a fluke Aeneas. Not only that, but we're up against **Abelia **of all people. She's no idiot, and-'

'I don't care if Abelia is our opponent.' Riese interrupted heatedly. 'I refuse to lose, you got that!'

It was a poor attempt at trying to motivate him, but Gale appreciated the effort. Ignoring Aeneas voicing his agreement, and realizing he was stuck in this position, he decided to think about what he knew.

_Abelia's smart, and Girardot's consequence will only fuel her drive to succeed. Even if it's only a-_ He paused, feeling a cold sensation in his chest. _No. This isn't just practice. This is war. Aeneas and Riese are under my command, and I will not have them die. _

A throbbing pain in his head caused Gale to wince as a series of images flooded his mind. Scenes of blood and fire and charcoaled wood, hysterical laughter filling the air with the sounds of crackling flames.

_What the-? _Shaking his head a few times to dispel the headache along with the strange images. Only issue was, they wouldn't, and only disappeared once the thunderous voice of Girardot resounded throughout the field.

'THE MOCK BATTLE WILL NOW BEGIN!'

'Damn.' Said Aeneas looking around to see the fearsome man nowhere in sight. 'How on Grandall does he do that?'

'Doesn't matter.' Riese told him, looking towards Gale who had gotten to his feet. 'What's the plan?'

Gale opened his mouth to speak, then paused as another image ran through his head. The image of a field, of streams and mountains, and of three cadets facing an exam against a golden haired Valkyrie. Amber eyes alight, he shot his comrades a mysterious grin.

'I have a plan.'


End file.
